Amortentia, my darling
by AjrielleMalfoy
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows: Dark Lord Victory. Mudblood and Muggles are now slaves to Purebloods. Hermione is Draco's present from the Dark Lord for staying true to him during the final battle. Pure smut and sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the dim place where she was lying. It was cold and wet and rough. She was lying on her side, using her arm as a pillow for her head, and as she sat up, she felt weak, very weak. How long had she been asleep? When was the last time she ate, or even moved? She felt like it had been a year. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she saw that she was in a cellar of some sort, made mostly out of brick, and the only way out was through a passageway with vertical metal bars guarding her way to escape. No problem. Just a little spell and those would be easy to get past. She reached swiftly for where her wand would be, and gasped as she looked down. Not only did she not have a wand, she didn't even have a pocket to put a wand in. She was wearing the equivalent of a house elf garment. She reached up, running her hands through her hair. She had to think. She felt like she had been here before, as odd as that sounded. But when? When was she ever in a ridiculously dingy basement? As she realized where she was, finally, the door to the cellar slammed open, and a shrieking curse came out of a woman's mouth, with a wand pointing in Hermione's direction.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The woman shrieked. A burst of white light came out of the woman's wand. As the woman walked forward to inspect her work, Hermione, who was now lying on the floor, immobile, recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy, making her assumptions correct. She was in the basement of the Malfoys. She would've screamed, had she been able to open her mouth. "Mudblood girl, you will do as we say, got it?" She spit toward Hermione. She then bound Hermione's wrists before removing the curse from Hermione. Hermione replied by spitting in Narcissa's face. Narcissa grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. "You will do as told, little mudblood, or your master will be very upset with you."

"Master?" Hermione squeaked, before stopping herself.

"Oh, yes, darling. My son will have fun with you. You are his present from the dark lord for helping defeat that little twat Potter." Hermione gasped. Harry! She had never found out what had happened to Harry. She remembered the Death Eaters coming out of the Forbidden Forest, and from behind, someone had stunned her. From then on was a blur. She must have been imperiused from then on. Hermione's bottom lip quivered. Hermione walked, like the dead, until they reached a large mahogany door. Narcissa opened it, and inside was Draco with his four poster bed and all of his belongings.

Without looking up, he waved his hand to a hallway toward the back of the room. "Have her cleaned up by the others." Others? Narcissa dragged her by her hair down the hall to a bathroom, which had two other girls in there. They wore what looked like dog shock collars. With a flick of Narcissa's wand, the girls winced, one of them falling to the floor and whimpering. "Get her cleaned up and into the wardrobe Master Malfoy had brought in for her." The girls nodded and the one that stayed standing grabbed Hermione's bindings. Narcissa put a shock collar around Hermione's neck and left the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione shouted as Narcissa left the room. The girls hushed her. Obviously speaking was not allowed.

"You have to get cleaned up and dressed for the master, or we will all be punished. Please, just do as he says. He really only wants you. He will leave us alone." The smaller one that had fallen to the ground was sobbing as she began to clean Hermione's arms and legs. The bigger one was washing Hermione's hair. She felt odd, having two people wash her. She could've done this herself. After they finished, the bigger one pulled out Hermione's "uniform". It was a deep green, like Slytherin, and black maid uniform, that was far too sexual for Hermione to dare to put on.

"No way," Hermione said.

"You must. If you don't, we were told to force it upon you," The bigger one said. Her eyes pleaded to Hermione that they didn't want to do any of this. Biting her lip, Hermione began to pull on the uniform. This was what Draco wanted with Hermione. A little sex puppet? Well, he wouldn't get it that easily. She pulled on the skirt, which showed off the bottom of her butt. She asked for underwear, but they said there wasn't any here for her. She scoffed. Pulling on the "shirt", if you could even call it that, the breasts were only barely covered and the sleeves poofed up like a French maid's. The little bonnet was just for show, she supposed. She didn't even want to look at herself in the mirror. The two girls began to push her down the hallway toward Malfoy's room, and when they reached the door, they knocked.

"Come in," she heard, in a deep, smooth voice, known only as Malfoy's. The girls shoved her through the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Hermione put her back to the door, and tried to stay as far away from Malfoy as possible. "Well, Granger, how do you like my room?" Hermione didn't respond. At least he didn't call her mudblood, yet. "Nothing?" He stood up and was walking toward her. Reaching her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward her. She would've resisted had she had the strength. She hadn't had food in quite some time. "Hermione, you look lovely in green." He had a smirk upon his face. It sickened her. She turned away. "So, is it going to be this way then. Fine. Accio." A little pink bottle flew into his hand. He popped to cork off with his thumb. It smelled of freshly mown grass and mint toothpaste. She recognized it straight away. It was Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. "Now drink it." He said. She spit in his face. He released her wrist, but only once she had time to realize it, had he grabbed her throat and forced her against the wall, giving her no breathing space at all. She gasped and the moment she opened her mouth, he forced the drink into her mouth and covered her mouth until she had to swallow. He let go of her, and she gasped, falling to the floor.

It took her a couple of moment to catch her breath, but when she did, she looked up at him with a new infatuation that she had never seen before. He was so ruggedly handsome and in that moment, she wanted him so badly. She reached up and grabbed his pants. "Master Malfoy, please tell me you love me." He smirked down at her, clearly satisfied with his work. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled him off of her pants.

"Now, Hermione, if you want me so badly, you'll have to work for it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting on her knees awaiting orders from her master in which she was so infatuated with. "Anything, my master." Draco's smirk grew.

"Get up," he said. She stood up immediately. "Go over to that table and lean over it." She immediately did as told. He grinned. This was going to be a piece of cake. He strutted over to her, getting a glance in as he did. He was glad he hadn't given her any underwear. She had the raw materials for a nice ass. "You, my darling, were a very naughty girl, spitting in my face." He said.

"I promise, I won't do it again! I'm sorry! I-" She started, but he cut her off.

"We can't have any fun until you are punished first, love." He said. He then smacked her ass as hard as he could. She winced. He smiled. He smacked her again. This time she whimpered. The third time he smacked her however, the whimper was more of a moan. He raised an eyebrow. This Hermione Granger really was a naughty girl if she liked this. Smacking her once more, she tried to conceal her moan by biting her lip. But he still heard it. "Get up, love." He saw that he had left a sufficient red mark on her ass. He lifted her up onto the table and spread her legs. "Now, you are not to make any noise, or I will stop. You have a warning, so don't make me tell you again, or you will be punished."

He started stroking her legs, and leaning in, he kissed her viciously, with tongue. He was going to make this as difficult for her as possible. Rubbing both of her legs, he moved down to her neck and he could already see that she was biting her lip, trying to keep herself quiet. Slowly, he moved his hand up toward her clit, and saw that she was already a bit wet. It made him quite happy to feel that. He began to rub her clit gently and a gasp escaped her lips. He would allow that. He assumed that mostly likely, she was a virgin and this was all new territory for her.

Rubbing her clit a bit harder, he began to move his mouth down toward her breast, ripping her shirt open in the process. He sucked hard on her breast as he shoved two fingers into her, and she gasped again. She put her hands back on the table to stabilize herself. He began to move his mouth lower on her body, kissing down her stomach until he reached her pussy. Looking up at her, he smirked and then began licking her pussy. Hermione covered her mouth so as not to make a sound. He began sucking on her clit and flicking her clit with his tongue and she was breathing very heavily, but not yet moaning. He was going to have to go further. He pulled down his trousers while he was still licking her pussy, and as he pulled away, she looked as if she was going to stammer for him to not stop, but also knew she could not say anything. Standing up, he pulled his shaft out and pulled her in close. He then shoved himself inside her tight pussy and she winced for a moment, but then started to move herself back and forth on his shaft, wanting more. He began to push himself into her harder every time, until for a moment she moaned, and he stopped right then, though his hormones were telling him to continue. She covered her mouth, knowing she had done something wrong.

"No, I'm sorry. Please don't stop," She stammered. She clung to his neck and shoulders desperately. She was craving more.

"Oh, I'm not stopping, I'm just pausing. He reached down to his pants where his wand was and pointed the wand at her, muttering a spell she had never heard of. "You will not be able to finish until I take that spell off of you, love. This is your punishment." He then shoved himself back into her, and she moaned loudly. He continued to pulse in and out of her very roughly until finally he was moaning along with her, and then he pushed her back onto the table, climbing on top of her. She was so wet, and still so tight. He pulsed in and out of her more and more until finally he came inside of her. She clung to him, but as he was finished, he pulled out of her and pulled her off of him. He pulled his pants back up and then pulled her off of the table and onto the chair next to it. He bound her by her wrists behind the chair and then walked off toward the bathroom.

"Wait, Master, please. Take the spell off of me. Please." She protested. She was so horny still and he was leaving her like this to remain horny and wet. She couldn't stand it. It felt like there was this invisible presence keeping pressure on her clit.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think I'm going to clean up and head to bed. But you can stay there and wait for me for in the morning. I'll be ready for you then." She stammered, but he had already walked out of the room. She knew that she was going to be up all night now.


End file.
